Usuario:AngelCR
Para una lista de Lugares En la Isla, Recurrentes e Importantes, y Lugares Fuera de la Isla, ver 'Portal Principal de Lugares.'' ''Para referencias por los principales '''paises en lugar de la ciudad, ver: * Estados Unidos en Lost * Australia en Lost * Reino Unido en Lost * Corea del Sur en Lost * Iraq en Lost * Nigeria en Lost Ver todos esos lugares en un mapa aquí. Haga click en los marcadores para los detalles de cómo cada lugar se refiere a Lost. A Afganistán *Mikhail Bakunin dijo haber pasado tiempo aquí, en el Ejército Soviético. Albuquerque, NM, EE.UU. Ver también: Nuevo México, EE.UU. * Según Sawyer, el lugar donde su supuesta hija, Clementine Phillips vive con su madre Cassidy. Abrió una cuenta bancaria para ella en esa ciudad después de estar en prisión. Ambrose, QLD, Australia * Ambulancia origen que llevó a Charlotte Malkin al médico forense después de que supuestamente se ahogó. Ames, IA, EE.UU. * Uno de los nueve locales servidos por Oceanic Airlines. Ámsterdam, Holanda * Uno de los lugares donde vivió Walt, después que Susan se mudó allí por su trabajo. Ann Arbor, MI, EE.UU. * La ubicación de la Universidad de Michigan, donde estudiaban los DeGroot cuando se fundó la Iniciativa DHARMA. Atlanta, GA, EE.UU. * Supuestamente, la ubicación del Centro de Desarrollo de Ingeniería (donde trabajó el Dr. Hackett). Australia Austria * El lugar de nacimiento de Thomas Werner Mittelwerk. Ayer's Rock, NT, Australia Ver Uluru, Australia B Bad Salzdetfurth, Alemania * La Fundación Hanso, ERI muestra una sala semianecoica designado con 'sometido a los test de compatibilidad electromagnética'. Bali, Indonesia *Naomi afirma que los restos del vuelo 815 se encontraron en el fondo del océano frente a las costas de Bali. Basra, Iraq * Según Juliet, Sayid había hecho 'algo' en Basra. C Cairo, Egipto * Sayid se reunió con Essam en la Universidad de El Cairo, y fueron compañeros de habitación. Cambridge, MA, EE.UU. * Jae Lee fue a la Universidad de Harvard, y ahí conoció y se enamoro de una mujer norteamericana, cuya relación fracasó. Camden, Inglaterra Ver también ''Londres, R.U. *Charlie y Liam Pace poseen un departamento en esta parte de Londres. Canada * Parece que cuando alguien menciona Canadá, en realidad miente. Kate dijo que era de Canadá en , y Ethan en y Anthony Cooper en ambos dicen ser de Ontario. Nathan también afirmó ser de Canadá ( ), pero este es probablemente un intento por parte de los creadores para que el público crea que fue uno de los otros (como Ethan). Lo de Nathan no era otra cosa probablemente que decir la verdad sobre su procedencia de Canadá. Sawyer afirma tener un inversionista en Toronto en , pero esto era parte de su mentira a Jessica. En , nos encontramos con que Ben dijo a los otros que Greta y Bonnie fueron para la cesión de Canadá. Cuando, en realidad, estaban a cargo de la estación El Espejo. Carlisle, Inglaterra * Ciudad a donde Penny invitó a Desmond cuando el salía del monasterio. Cataratas del Niagara, NY, EE.UU. * Bernard le propone matrimonio a Rose aquí. * Mencionado brevemente en 'DJ Dan podcast' como parte de "¿Dónde está Alvar". Cedar Rapids, IA, EE.UU. * La esposa e hijo de Tom Brennan están en esta ciudad cuando él se ofrece ayudar a Kate. Cerdeña, Italia * Enzo Valenzetti es de aquí. Ciudad del Cabo, Sudáfrica * Lugar de un escándalo suscitado en la Ciudad del Cabo, sobre la Fundación Hanso que ilegalmente recolectaba órganos en uno de sus hospitales. Conakry, Guinea * Uno de los hospitales que La Fundación Hanso promueve como parte del WWP DP. Copenhague, Dinamarca * Según la Línea Telefónica Hanso, la dirección de la Sede de La Fundación Hanso es 544 Orsund Klengvjel DK 1604 Copenhague V, pertenece a una calle el nombre Kampmannsgade. Por lo tanto, el Código postal existe, pero no existe una calle llamada Orsund Klengvjel, el más cercano es Øresundsvej o Øresund Parkvej. Así que se trata de una dirección falsa creada para The Lost Experience. * Según Rachel Blake, Alvar Hanso viajó a esta ciudad el 11 de septiembre del 2000 y el 1 de Enero del 2001. * Rachel viajó aquí entre el 20 y 27 de junio del 2006 para buscar posibles pistas; ella fue seguida por Mittelwerk, a su vez, siendo ayudada por Malik aquí. Es la ubicación de 'Allied Copenhagen Marine Merchants'. Corea Costa Rica * Kevin Callis compró dos boletos en Oceanic Airlines para este país, esperando sorprender a Kate con una tardía luna de miel allí. D Diamond Bar, CA, EE.UU. * Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack está ubicado allí en la ciudad de Los Ángeles. Dresden, Alemania * Charlie y Liam estaban tratando de conseguir una solución en Dresden la noche que nacio la hija de Liam. E Eddington, Escocia, R.U. * Ubicación de los Viñedos Moriah y el monasterio donde Desmond estuvo un tiempo. Escocia Etiopía * Uno de los hospitales que La Fundación Hanso promueve como parte del WWP DP. Eureka, CA, EE.UU. * Lugar de la comunidad a la que Locke pertenecía (ubicado en el condado de Humboldt, CA). F Fiji * El piloto le dice a Jack que el vuelo 815, volvió luego de seis horas a Fiji (pero ya eran mil millas fuera de ruta). * Cuando Desmond intenta escapar de la isla en el Elizabeth, dice que él ya iva navegando una semana y debería haber estado en Fiji (en cambio, retornó a donde comenzó). * La revista Playpen del almacén de Sawyer contenia '15th Anual de Girls Fiji Pictorial'. Fort Lewis, WA, EE.UU. * Sam Austen estaba estacionado aquí una vez cuando Kate era joven, y lo utilizaba para tomar sus excursiones de caza . Es donde aprendió a rastrear. Fresno, CA, EE.UU. * Sawyer reads a private message left in a bottle by crash survivor Tracy who misses her husband and children all the while sleeping next to Scott Jackson at night. Walt tells Sawyer that its Steve Jenkins and that Scott is dead. G Gambia * Uno de los hospitales que La Fundación Hanso promueve como parte del WWP DP. Ginebra, Suiza * Según Rachel Blake, Alvar Hanso viajó a esta ciudad el 7 de julio del 2001. Además, es la ubicación de 'Alvar Hanso Cancer Institute', donde Peter Thompson logró curarse. Gran Cañón, AZ, EE.UU. *Hurley afirmó cuando era joven que era el destino para el viaje por carretera que él y su padre ivan hacer. H Harrison Valley, PA, USA * La fotografía policial de Kate fue tomada aquí. Helsinki, Finlandia * Liam le da aquí el anillo a Charlie. I Indonesia *Naomi afirma que los restos del vuelo 815 se encontraron en el fondo del océano frente a las costas de Bali. *Sam Thomas viajó a Yakarta, para investigar la desaparición del Vuelo 815 y la Fosa Sunda. Inglaterra Iraq Irvine, CA, EE.UU. * Nadia vive aquí ahora, según Alyssa Cole. Isla J Jakarta, Indonesia * Drive Shaft grabó un álbum en vivo en Jakarta. * El Christiane I se encontraba en Jakarta. * Sam Thomas viajó a Yakarta, para investigar la desaparición del Vuelo 815 y la Fosa Sunda. Jasper, AL, USA * Sawyer, su madre y su padre vivían aquí, y es donde Cooper estafó a los Fords por $38000. Joshua Tree National Park, CA, EE.UU. * Un cuadro de este parque nacional al sur de California cuelga en la pared de la estación El Cisne. (aludió ser una pista en un Podcast Oficial. K Kalgoorlie, Australia * Una ciudad al este de Perth en Australia Occidental, donde Sam Toomey fue a una feria y ganó dinero cuando utilizó los números para adivinar el número de frijoles en un frasco. Martha Toomey, viuda de Sam, contó esta historia a Hurley. Kiev, Ucrania * Mikhail Bakunin afirma haber crecido aquí. Knightsbridge, Inglaterra Ver también Londres, R.U. * Según Tommy, esta zona de Londres es la 'ciudad natal' de Lucy Heatherton y su padre. * Penelope Widmore también vive en esta zona de Londres, como lo demuestran las direcciones en las cartas de Desmond. Knoxville, TN, EE.UU. * Sawyer creció aquí, como lo demuestra Kate por la carta que encontró. L Las Vegas * Lugar de destino de David Reyes cuando abandonó a su esposa e hijo. Londres, Inglaterra Ver también Knightsbridge y Camden, R.U. * Ubicación de la Battersea Power Plant con la señal Widmore Construction en un flashback de Charlie. * Según Rachel Blake, Alvar Hanso viajó a esta ciudad el 14 de junio del 2000. * Donde Desmond recibió su foto tomada con Penny y arrojó su anillo al río. :* También la ubicación del departamento de Desmond, Widmore Corporation, la tienda de la Sra. Hawking, el bar, la universidad de Donovan, y donde Charlie fue visto como un artista callejero. Los Angeles, CA, EE.UU. Ver tambien "Malibu, CA, EE.UU." y "Diamond Bar, CA, EE.UU." * Fue el destino final previsto de Vuelo 815. * Es el lugar de la casa de Jack y Hurley. * Zack y Emma se supone que ivan a encontrasrse con su madre aquí. * El Hospital St. Sebastian se encuentra aquí. * El estadio donde Desmond dice adiós a Penelope y más tarde se reune con Jack se encuentra aquí. * Richard Malkin dió a Claire los boletos de avión para encontrar a los futuros padres adoptivos. * Ana Lucía y Teresa Cortez trabajaban para el Departamento de Policía de Los Angeles. * Mandrake Wig perdió un vuelo que iba a ir de Australia a su casa en Los Angeles, que se dice que nunca llegó a su destino. * El aeropuerto donde Ana Lucía estaba trabajando para la TSA, y se reunió con Christian Shephard; no especificados por su nombre, que supuestamente era el Aeropuerto Internacional de Los Angeles. M Madrid, España * Según Rachel Blake, Alvar Hanso viajó a esta ciudad el 31 de diciembre del 2002. Malibu, CA, EE.UU. Ver también Los Angeles, CA, EE.UU. * Boone y Shannon son de aquí. Manchester, Inglaterra * Charlie y Liam son de esta ciudad, y donde se inició Driveshaft. * Naomi Dorrit afirma ser de aquí. Melbourne, VIC, Australia * Kate dice que llegó a Australia, a Melbourne. * La granja de Ray Mullen está a unos 100 km de esta ciudad australiana. * Locke visitó la ciudad con la intención de acudir a un viaje de expedición. * El grupo terrorista de Essam robó explosivos C-4 de una base del ejercito en esta área. Miami, FL, EE.UU. * Kate y su esposo vivian aquí mientras ella estafa fugitiva; Kevin trabajó en el Departamento de Policía de Miami. * Juliet estaba trabajando para Edmund Burke en su laboratorio de esta ciudad. Ella también vivía con su hermana Rachel. Mogadishu, Somalia * Uno de los hospitales que La Fundación Hanso promueve como parte del WWP DP. Mozambique * Locke supone que La Roca Negra puede haber visitado este país africano en su camino a una colonia minera. N Namhae, Corea del Sur * Jin y su padre son de este pequeño pueblo pesquero en Corea del Sur. * Namhae, el puente donde se reúne la madre de Jin con Sun, de acuerdo con la señal en el puente. Narvik, Noruega * Alvar Hanso es visto en el Video de Orientación de El Cisne en esta ciudad. * Eliza Vasquez dice que Alvar Hanso estaba en su casa en esta ciudad, cuando sufrió un infarto. * Un edificion en Narvik apareció en el Video de Orientación de El Cisne en la segunda temporada. ** Los productores inicialmente negaron que Narvik tenía algo que ver con la historia, pero decidieron incluirlo en "The Lost Experience" como la ubicación del departamento de Alvar Hanso cuando Rachel lo visitaba. ** Narvik era también un código glifo en The Lost Experience. Nigeria Newport Beach, CA, EE.UU. * El Elizabeth, el velero que trajo Desmond a la isla era de Newport Beach. Nueva York, NY, EE.UU. * Michael y Susan vivian aquí cuando ella estaba embarazada de Walt. ** La ubicación del accidente automovilístico de Michael, y la estancia en el hospital tambien son presumiblemente en Nueva York. ** El abogado de Michael, Finney, se basó en uno de la ciudad de Nueva York; las torres del "World Trade Center" son visibles desde la ventana de su oficina. * Bernard se reunió con Rose por primera vez aquí, delante del O'Toole's Irish Pub. * Boone vivió aquí poco tiempo antes de trasladarse a California. * Shannon fue admitida en un exclusivo internado aquí, pero no tenía el dinero suficiente para mudarse. O Océano Pacífico * Área donde Naomi estaba buscando a Desmond, y donde el Vuelo 815 se cree que se estrelló y se hundió. Ontario * Ver Canada P Papúa Nueva Guinea * La Roca Negra, capitaneado por Magnus Hanso, desapareció en 1881 en un viaje de vuelta de una operación de extracción de oro en Papúa Nueva Guinea. Según los comerciantes locales, el buque navegó fuera del puerto en una dirección al Este, en lugar de a África Occidental. París, Francia * Según Rachel Blake, Alvar Hanso viajó a esta ciudad el 23 de febrero del 2001. * Rachel viajó aquí por sí misma entre el 14 de julio y el 20 de julio del 2006 para reunirse con Darla Taft, pero descubre que ella y Hugh McIntyre han sido asesinados; ella se reúne luego con Malik, que le ayuda a encontrar el departamento de Darla en esta ciudad. * Shannon pasó un año aquí. * Sayid pasó tiempo aquí trabajando como cocinero en un restaurante. Phuket, Tailandia * Jack le dice a Sawyer que es ahí donde aprendió a jugar póquer. * Donde Jack pasó un mes con Achara y consiguió su tatuaje. Portland * Richard Alpert originalmente afirmó que Mittelos Bioscience se encontraba en Portland, Oregon, pero más tarde admitió que no era así. * Benjamin Linus nació 32 millas fuera de Portland, el 22 de Diciembre. * El teléfono satélite muestra la ubicación de Portland, Oregón, cuando los losties tratan de usarlo. Portsmouth, Inglaterra * La Roca Negra fue un barco de esclavos que se originó en esta ciudad del Reino Unido en los años 1800. R Ramadi, Iraq * When Kelvin Inman lets Sayid go in Iraq, he gives him money and says it is "bus fair back to Ramadi". Roma, Italia * Uno de los lugares donde Walt vivió, después que Susan se trasladado allí por su trabajo. * Según Rachel Blake, Alvar Hanso viajó a esta ciudad el 18 de septiembre del 2001. Ruidoso, NM, EE.UU. * Kate planea el robo de un banco en esta ciudad para recuperar el avión de juguete. S Saint Paul, Minnesota, EE.UU. * Nikki ën el personaje de televisión "Corvette", es descrito por el presentador durante su actuación como el "orgullo de St. Paul". Saint Tropez, Francia * Shannon vivió poco tiempo aquí con su ex-novio, y aprendió un poco el francés. * En flashbacks, Charlie lleva una camiseta con el texto que dice "St Tropez". San Francisco, CA, EE.UU. * La licencia de armas de fuego de Locke es de esta ciudad. * M. David Benson comenzó la Apollo Candy Company fuera de esta ciudad en 1962, en el "Cow Hollow District". Santa Cruz, CA, EE.UU. * Scott fue de aquí. Santa Rosa, CA, EE.UU. * Ubicación del Instituto Mental Santa Rosa, donde Hurley, Leonard Simms, la madre de Locke, y Libby estuvieron un tiempo. San Remo, Italia * Rachel Blake viajó aquí por sí misma entre el 3 de Julio y 12 de julio del 2006 en busca de pistas. Sawgrass, FL, EE.UU. * Sawyer le dice al Agente Freedman que Munson trasladó el dinero robado a un Bronco estacionado en la Ruta 441 en esta ciudad (también podría referirse a una carretera en el condado de Broward, FL). Seúl, Corea del Sur * Sun y la familia Paik son de Seúl, Corea del Sur. * Jin viaja a Seúl para buscar un trabajo. * Jae Lee y su familia son de Seúl, y el propio Seúl Gateway Hotel. * Sam Austen estaba aquí cuando Diane Jansen estaba embarazada de Kate. Sídney, NSW, Australia * El aeropuerto en esta ciudad australiana es donde se originó el Vuelo 815. :* Esta ciudad es vista en muchas escenas de flashbacks en toda la serie. * Uno de los lugares donde Walt vivió, después que Susan se mudó allí por su trabajo. Sioux City, IA, EE.UU. * Sawyer le dice a Cassidy para reunirse con él en un hotel cerca de aquí. Sri Lanka * Un país insular de Asia frente a las costas de la India donde la Fundación Hanso tenía un proyecto secreto. * Mencionada por primera vez por Darla Taft en el original mensaje de teléfono 877 HANSORG a Hugh McIntyre, diciendo "Tengo que hablar con usted acerca de Sri Lanka, sencillamente no va bien". * Después que Darla es asesinada, Rachel Blake va a Sri Lanka para saber más sobre el Protocolo Araña, y el video de Sri Lanka. Stowe, VT, EE.UU. * Libby se rompió una pierna aquí mientras esquiaba. T Tahiti, French Polynesia * Danielle Rousseau's expedition was three days out from it when it was hit by the storm that wrecked them on the Island. Tallahassee, FL, USA * Kate was buying a ticket to Tallahassee when apprehended by U.S. Marshal Edward Mars, who describes the city as nothing but "strip malls and Waffle Houses." * Sawyer implied to Jack that he contracted a communicable disease in Tallahassee ("Let's say something was burnin' and it wasn't from the sunshine."). * Juliet's biography according to Mittelos Bioscience states that she received her B.S. in Biology from the Florida State University, which is located in Tallahassee. * Ben refers to Locke's father as "the man from Tallahassee". * Anthony Cooper was driving down I-10 when his car was pushed into a divider. Being put in an ambulance is the last thing he remembers before waking up on the Island. * Florida State University, located in Tallahassee is home to the National High Magnetic Field Laboratory. * Mentioned briefly in DJ Dan 7/5 podcast as part of the "Where's Alvar" gag. * See also: Trivia section (real life connection) Tampa, FL, USA * Sawyer once worked a scam here with Hibbs and felt he got cheated. Taxco, Guerrero, Mexico *Silver-mining town from where Hurley commissioned artists to make the gold statue of Jesus for his mother . Terre Haute, IN, USA * The hometown of both Peter Thompson and (rumored) DJ Dan. Tikrit, Iraq * Sayid is from this Iraq city, and once volunteered to be on a firing squad to shoot a man who killed his neighbor's wife and children in a car bomb. Troisvierges, Luxembourg * Dr. Wally Bole is said to do research here. Tustin, CA, USA * Location of the box company where Locke once worked, and which Hurley purchased. * Home of Locke in the flashbacks for . Location of Tustin Ranch Florist where Locke's father is helping his fiancé plan their wedding. U Uluru, NT, Australia * Area of the Northern Territory in Australia where Isaac of Uluru runs his faith-healing business. * Mentioned briefly in the DJ Dan 7/5 podcast as part of the "Where's Alvar" gag. United States V Vik, Iceland * The location of the Vik Institute, part of the Hanso Foundation Mental Health Appeal; in actuality, where mathematicians and Autistic savants are imprisoned to work on the Valenzetti Equation. * Rachel Blake traveled here herself between June 28 and June 30, 2006 to look for clues, and met Dr. Armand Zander here. Vladivostok, Primorsky Krai, Russia *Mikhail Bakunin claims to have been stationed at a listening post in Vladivostok. W Wayzata, MN, USA * According to his driver's license, the real Henry Gale is from this city. Z Zanzibar, Tanzania * In the first Hanso Correspondence, an Experimental Station in Zanzibar was mentioned. This was the site of Jacques Maillot's allegations against the Hanso Foundation; it is said that the spread of a transgenic virus to local villagers began here. Trivia * One of the ongoing gags on the show and TLE is to make fun of Tallahassee. In the 10/09/06 podcast, a fan asked this as a question to Damon and Carlton: "Why does the city of Tallahassee hate you?". Carlton answers: "I don't know why they hate us. But they hate us, so, we deservedly are hating them back." See also * Locations * Filming Locations External links * Jonah Adkins' A Geographical Study of Lost (Warning: Large 4.4mb file (7200x7200px)) * SWLS Locations Map * Lost Virtual Tour Category:Locations Category:Lists Category:Maps